


[vid] Deadpool feat. Spidey - Insane (like me)

by strangest_love



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 00:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16862818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangest_love/pseuds/strangest_love
Summary: A video about parallels in Deapool's and Spidey's lives. Kinda intense, kinda crazy.Would you use your water bill to dry the stain like me?Are you high enough without the Mary Jane like me?Do you tear yourself apart to entertain like me?Do the people whisper 'bout you on the train like me?





	[vid] Deadpool feat. Spidey - Insane (like me)

**Author's Note:**

> While I was making this vid (and trying to correlate violence levels between these movies), it became even more clear why good people in Peter's life try to protect him from facing the world that Deadpool is living in. That's why it's not a shipper video per se. In a distant future - yep, totally. Like, in 5 years or so ;) Anyway, lots of love! Hope you'll enjoy this action-packed vid ❤


End file.
